User blog:TheBlueRogue/Just Dance 4 Review Roundup
The newest installment of the Just Dance franchise is here! With over 50 new songs to move and groove to, it’ll keep you coming back for more. The game has been reviewed by a handful of critics, and seems to stack up to the to the previous games in the serious. Hit the dance floor and tell us what you think of the new songs. Did you enjoy the new dance experience and game modes? Or is the series starting to lose it's luster? Liked it The Guardian: Score: 4/5 Just Dance 4 packs 43 tracks, with a party-pleasing mix to suit both the thirtysomething trying to relive her Popworld-watching heyday, and the six-year-old who really, really likes Call Me Maybe. Essentially, if you've heard a song on Kiss FM in the past 12 months and thought, "Ooh, I would totally dance to that if I wasn't the wrong age for nightclubs", this collection has got you covered, and as a bonus you won't get sexually assaulted by a man in white jeans when you're getting a drink. Gamestyle Score: 8/10 When games like this start to get later into a series, a staleness can appear, however Just Dance 4 manages to keep things fresh, the new tracks, new modes and improvements to returning features see this as a solid entry, it is an essential purchase for fans of the genre and another reason to get up and hit the dance floor. Cubed3: Score: 8/10 Just Dance 4 is a triumph and goes to show that Ubisoft has definitely not been resting on its laurels, pouring more features into its premier music-related product to ensure that those that played other iterations are kept entertained, whilst the basic accessibility remains for newcomers. This is no mere roster update; this is pure dancing goodness. '' Thought it was OK 'Official Nintendo Magazine UK' '''Score 7/10' A slightly extended Just Sweat exercise mode (complete with calorie counter and intensity tracker) and the song-specific lists of Dance Quests - both welcome enough additions - make their modest bows. So familiar it's basically an old friend by now. If you've liked it before, you'll like it now. Metro Game Central Score: 7/10 A decent sequel, with some fun new features, and proof once again that motion controls are the great leveller in terms of truly inclusive interactive entertainment. Good, clean, silly fun and with an ever broadening range of play modes and a much improved multiplayer. Day-Glo presentation still works great. '' Hated It '''No scathing reviews of Just Dance 4 have been released yet.' Wikian Reviews Now it's your turn to review Just Dance 4. Is the song selection stellar or fall flat? Do the new game modes keep things exciting or are they stale? Let us know how the game compared to other Just Dances in the comments below! Will you be purchasing Just Dance 4? Yes No Also be sure to check out the hilarious Conan O’ Brien review! Category:Blog posts Category:News